championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin Poe
Kevin Poe is a supervillian in the Champions Online Universe. In Champions Online Kevin Poe has instigated a gang war in the West Side district of Millennium City, intent on absorbing the city's various gangs into his New Purple Gang in order to challenge PSI. When his plans in West Side fail, he relocates to the sewers under City Center. From this location he directs his followers to harass PSI and its agent in various ways. :For the article on this character's appearance in Millennium City, see: Kevin Poe (Poe's Hideout) Missions Mission Objective : Perks Perk Objective Profile Growing up, Kevin Poe had no idea about his own history, or what he’s come to think of as his birthright. He was raised by a single mom, who spent more time working at a photo-development lab than she did at home. When she spoke of his father, which wasn’t often, all she’d tell Kevin was that they were better off away from the man, and then she would shudder. Even when Kevin first began going to school with other kids, he didn’t really understand how different he was. Sure, he scored better on all the tests than everyone else did. Sure, he was often five or six steps ahead of the teacher of the class. He didn’t understand why everyone else was so slow. He learned, in time, to hide how intelligent he was. It made him stand out too much among his peers and teachers, which meant that other people paid too much attention to him. He didn’t want that. It was far easier to get what he wanted when others weren’t watching his every move. It wasn’t until he was in his teens that it all began to make sense. He was watching TV one night while his mother was working a late shift at the photo lab. A breaking story interrupted whichever show he’d been watching. Dr. Sebastian Poe, psychic researcher, and several of his allies had been busted for running an underground criminal organization named PSI. They had used their various mentalist abilities to commit crimes. Kevin knew, instantly, that Sebastian Poe was his father, the man his mother refused to talk about. And Kevin knew Sebastian was telling the truth when he claimed that someone in his own organization had sold him out and was still at large. When his mother came home that night, Kevin faced her with the truth. She couldn’t deny it in the face of his conviction. She told him the whole story, about how his father began an affair with Madeline Brunner, how his father had experimented on young Kevin with a psychic serum, and how his father had married Brunner as soon as they’d left. Kevin’s own incredible intelligence and intuition made so much sense when he found out about the serum. Instead of blaming his father, as his mother did, Kevin blamed this Madeline Brunner. It was clear to him that Brunner had been the one to sell his father out. She had ruined his parents’ marriage and deprived him, Kevin, of his rightful place as the son of the foremost psychic researcher in the world. And the heir apparent to PSI. Once Kevin knew about the serum, he began experimenting to see if he had any other special abilities, aside from his extreme intelligence. Sure enough, he discovered that he could use force powers. With his intelligence and cleverness, it didn’t take Kevin long to find out that Brunner (aka Medusa) and her lover, Psimon Bell, had relocated to Millennium City and were operating Mind Inc. as a front for PSI. So Kevin set out for Millennium City as well. He was going to take them down and gain vengeance for himself and his father. About Kevin Poe Kevin is now the leader of the Purple Gang in Millennium City. His network of spies is constantly watching PSI, and the rest of what goes on in Millennium City. Kevin himself took to being a member of a street gang with incredible ease. His force powers made it very easy for him to take over the gang. In fact, all of his gang members are incredibly proud of him and his special abilities. With his new resources, his intelligence, and his force powers, Kevin fully intends to take out Medusa and Psimon, and take over Mind Inc. Powers and Abilities Due to the psychic serum given to him by his father in his infancy, Kevin Poe is gifted with extraordinary intelligence and intuition, possibly signs of telepathy (though he does not use this in battle). He is also gifted with the ability to exert kinetic energy from his body. This ability, usually known as "Force", also allows him to create protective barriers around himself, also known as force fields. Champions RPG In the Mind Games organization book released in 1989. Simon Poe was introduced as Psymon, the son of Dr. Sebastian Poe and Madeline (Mother Medusa). In Champions Online, Kevin Poe and Psimon (Simon Bell) are separate villains whose background put them in conflict. External Links Kevin Poe - Champions Online Official Profile Category:Villains Category:The New Purple Gang